Two World's Collide
by SilverFlamePegasus
Summary: The first Chapter has nothing to do with the host club but as I progress, our lovable club takes an interesting twist for the magical side of high school.
1. Chapter 1

"My name is Damien and I am not going to kill you." He always watched them scream for hours after he said these words. He wouldn't kill them until they saw the true extent of his power. The girl and boy he'd managed to capture were around seven and eight years old, but age wasn't the reason he'd plucked these children from the streets. Her name was El, which was short for Elvira, and he knew what she was going to become if she stayed in her 'masters' grasp. He didn't have a name so Damien gave him the name "Bite".

El's eyes were the reason Damien picked her up out of the soul-sucking clutch of the red light district. They were empty of all hope, flat orbs of green light that were contrasted against her pallid skin. Her bones protruded from her skin at sharp angles from malnutrition. Her screams echoed off the mansions walls in a forceful wave that crashed around Damien's pointed ears. Despite the screams El's eyes didn't shed a single tear, she just looked at him. Damien poured an elixir down Bite's throat, after wrestling his fragile body to the floor. He slowly advanced on El, she swayed to and fro before crumpling to the floor in a dead faint. Damien smiled to himself he knew what a monster looked like in the eyes of a child, and it was the most blood-curdling thing he remembered in his 150 years of living.

"Bite? Are you awake idiot?" El scanned the room for her companion, he probably was off charming the maids again. "BITE!" A sleepy silver haired boy poked his head out from under the covers and grumbled. El bit the corners of her mouth down in happy frustration and pulled her 17-year-old friend out from under his duvet.

"El, I was dreaming of going outside!" Damien protested. El let go of him, she knew how glorious those dreams could be. They had been picked out of a ring by a tall handsome man in his early 20's, and then taken to the mansion where they had been ever since. The 'Palace' was owned by Lord Damien du Sang, and he owned Bite and El's lives.

When El was seven and Bite was eight they were so sick. Their bodies were listless and yellow tinged with jaundice. El would vomit blood and bruise herself nearly everyday and Bite would faint with exhaustion. After being in the mansion's infirmary for a year El's yellowed skin turned creamy white like the petal of white rose and Bite's filthy black hair turned silver. For five years, as far back as they could remember they had been together but they knew they were not related. They coveted the fragile bond they had forged in the pit of hunger and abuse. She looked fondly into her friend's eyes remembering that friendship still lived.

Today was the day, though, they would be separated by THAT man. Our savior and captor… Bite and El had been educated together and they adored their teacher Ms. Harvest. They were incredibly intelligent children and she loved them with all her heart until one day she stopped coming and their education became self-study. El stopped caring, but Bite studied every night until his violet eyes closed. Though last week, Damien decided to further our education but not academically. We were to attend a school for future important people and their subordinates. There were separate dorms and wings of the school. One for the boys and one for the girls. Today we met our 'servants'. At noon after we got dressed in the latest Parisian fashion, we went together hand in hand to the Great Hall. As we entered and descended the double staircase we saw Lord Damien relaxing, as usual, in his "chair" that looked suspiciously like a throne. We knew he wasn't normal, over 9 years he hadn't aged a single day. He was still the blue-eyed monster man we met all those years ago. His dark hair flopped into his eyes a he stood up to greet us.

" Hello El! Hello there, Bite." He meandered towards them and handed them some clothes. After looking at them, Bite and El realized that they were school uniforms to Balthazar Academy.

"Mornin' Damien!" Bite's casual way of addressing him always put El on edge, Lord Damien was unnatural a freak of nature. She loved him with all her heart though, because he saved her from being a 'giver'. Damien could be considered extremely handsome by all nations, when he walked in a room everyone stopped talking. But when Bite tried on his school uniforms the maids in the room fainted with delight. El was rather ordinary, her only lovely attribute being her large emerald eyes framed with thick dark lashes.

El and Bite then turned their eyes to the boy and girl that were kneeled before them. Bite walked up to the boy and El helped the girl up.

"EHHEM!" Damien coughed. "It is traditional that your subordinate is of the opposite gender. Bite meet Dawn, she is an elf. Elvira meet Alexander, a vampire."

"Wait did you say an elf and vampire?" Bite's incredulous voice echoed through the Great Halls spacious room.

"You must have figured out by now I am not normal. Fantastic creatures are of this world, and they reside in the school you'll be attending as well. All pupils of Balthazar are monsters. Except you Elvira." Damien looked at El and gave a slight nod.

"Wait, I'm a human too!" Bite called out to Damien. "Look at me I'm human!" Tears streamed down Bite's face. He crumpled to his knees and his silver hair covered his face as he wept. "What am I?"

"When you were eight years old I picked up one child, a young girl with lifeless eyes. When I got home I had two children in my Palace. You were clutching her hand even though your wings got in the way." Damien explained.

" So what I'm some kind of freaking fairy?" Bite yelled

" No Bite, the answer is clear. You're my guardian angel." El looked to see if she was right. The smile that adorned Damien's face had a cruel approval on it. Then it all rushed back to her she'd never seen Bite before the day Damien had come to pick them up. She was dying and Bite had come to die with her, right before she was saved by Lord Damien.


	2. Chapter 2

"El? Tell me it's not true?" Bite whispered it under his breath. He quivered with fear as he realized that she wasn't going to say anything at all. "Screw you!" He screamed at them before he burst out the door.

"Oh Elvira darling? In this school there is a few things you will have to know so Alexander and Dawn will guide you to the most promising individuals at that school!" Damien gave a wink and sauntered off with his personal maid drooling at his heels.

When El awoke she found a letter resting on the side table addressed to her. Damien had given her a new identity so no one found out she was a human. Her new name was Kerri and she was to pose as a succubus in order to hide the fact she had no magical markings or limbs. "What the heck is a succubus anyway?" She muttered as she put on her knee high white socks. She looked over and she saw Bite's bed was still made and she hadn't seen him since he dramatically stormed out of the Great Hall. She put her books on Spells and Monsters in her bag and ran out to get breakfast.

Bite and El had to go to the dorms separately since all our stuff was going with us. El could hardly believe it REAL people! Well, sort of… When she arrived at the Star Dorm, she was greeted by a handsome stranger. Alexander lifted her bags into the air and just walked in, and as he passed people walked to the side as if they were afraid to touch him. The stranger chuckled and introduced himself.

"Hello! I see your manservant is a Class 1 vampire. I am Kyouya Ootori. Call me Kyouya~" He smiled and his glasses gleamed in the painfully weak sunlight.

"Nice to meet you Kyouya. My name is Kerri du Sang! I just started and I'm moving into the female Star Dorm." El smiled as cutely as she could… and failed. Kyouya started back and ran at full speed to the front of the school gates. "Hahaha, I hate this place already…" El smirked and walked to her new room. Okay room was an understatement this room was as big as half an apartment! She turned and stared into the frosty eyes of a pretty girl.

"I'm Éclair. And you must be the new roommate we're supposed to accommodate." Éclair smiled like a viper and ushered El into the room. "So there are 3 people who live here, you , me, and Haruhi. She's not here though, and to be quite frank I hate her." Éclair sat down on a plush white sofa and began her rant about the school. El sat and listened. "Okay so as you know everyone including you are monsters or fantastic beings. The school gates act as a boundary and within it we revert to our true forms. OH! And you're not supposed to say what you are outside of school gates~ No killing, seriously injuring, or mocking others or Headmaster will torture you!" Éclair said all this with a smile on her face! She must be something messed up like an ogre or maybe a witch.

The door opened and a short girl with large brown eyes and short brown hair walked through the door. She put down her bag of groceries and a box of instant coffee fell to the floor in a clash of brown dust and cardboard. "AW crap, Tamaki and Hikaru are going to kill me then revive me and kill me again!" She looked up from the mess to notice El. "Oh hi!" As the words left her lips a group of 6 guys including handsome man from earlier burst into the room!


End file.
